


Flower Buds

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you ever get jealous of others?”





	Flower Buds

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: soul bonding/soulmates.

“Do you ever get jealous of others?” Isabelle asked, her eyes falling on the sleeve of roses on her brother’s arm that bloomed all the way up to his neck, and the matching one that was peeking out from his boyfriend’s shirt, her fingers absentmindedly moving along the flower buds on her inner elbow. As happy as she was to see her brothers and friends fall in love, Isabelle dreamed of the day that the flowers on her would bloom and grow when she finally kissed her soulmate.

Maia, who was equally void of flowers, just shook her head. “I try not to think about it honestly,” she answered. “I don’t want to say that I gave up on love, but I stopped thinking about finding ‘the one.’ I’ve kissed too many frogs and not one has turned into prince yet. It's very disheartening.”

Sometimes, when she was alone at night, she would dream of Maia kissing her, flowers bloomed on both of their arms. “Maybe you just need a princess,” Isabelle joked, pushing her empty glass towards Maia and ignoring the way her heart leapt at the brief touch of their fingers.

“Maybe,” Maia whispered and Isabelle looked up to see Maia watching her with a soft smile. Maia looked like she was about to say something else when they were interrupted by a seelie. 

As Maia turned away, Isabelle couldn't help but to think of how badly she wanted to see if flowers would bloom between them.


End file.
